


Дикая охота

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Captivity, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cпустя много лет после своего побега Эрик Леншерр, Охотник на Фей, все-таки вернулся в Фаэ — и теперь всем высоким фэйре ужасно любопытно, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая охота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistralle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/gifts).



> Писалось по идее Хриза Амирани (mistralle), которую она мне пересказывала где-то месяц назад (или даже больше), и соответственно ей же этот текст посвящается.  
> С Днем Рождения!

Дни в Фаэ тянутся невыносимо медленно, будто раз и навсегда сложились в неизменно прекрасный узор и теперь ходят по кругу, и каждое сегодня — до боли похоже на вчера. Все здесь так идеально, что к этому либо привыкаешь и сам становишься таким же, либо долго и мучительно сходишь с ума.

Эрик не собирается делать ни первого, ни второго. Красота здешних иллюзий давно уже не трогает его сердце — ровно с тех пор, как он узнал цену, которую приходится за них платить; впрочем, теперь Эрик расплачивается за вещи куда более ценные, чем жизнь или даже собственное счастье. Годы научили его, что держать при себе иногда бывает намного опасней, чем отпустить.

Тронный зал сегодня окрашен в золотое и багряное — тяжелые виноградные грозди лиловыми каплями темнеют среди древесных стен, а под ногами тихо шуршит слой опавших листьев. Ещё вчера здесь все было в снегу, льдисто-белое и покрытое морозными узорами; впрочем, его место у подножия трона остается неизменным.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты по нас соскучился, дорогой, — весело говорит ему Эмма, останавливаясь рядом и оглядывая Эрика с головы до ног. — А ты ничуть не изменился. Как тебе пришлись по вкусу земли смертных? Они все так же грубы, вульгарны и до ужаса безобразны?

Он молча склоняет голову, предпочитая не отвечать. Среди ярких, бьющих в глаза красок осеннего бала Высокая Леди кажется белым пятном, неаккуратно прорезанным в цветной бумаге, — только белые волосы, белая кожа, белые глаза, похожие на мерцающие жемчужины, и белое облако невесомых одежд.

На самом деле, конечно, ее зовут совсем не Эммой, но любой из Высоких фейре скорее удавится, чем скажет человеку, как его по-настоящему зовут. Знание — это власть, а власть в Фаэ почитается превыше всех других добродетелей; в конце концов, именно поэтому Эрик здесь застрял: вряд ли ему когда-нибудь простят, что он сильнее почти всех присутствующих в этой зале. (Впрочем, с определенного момента количество побеждает качество, и ему об этом известно лучше всех.)

— Неужели Себастьян все-таки вырвал тебе язык? — Эмма склоняет голову набок, явно не собираясь оставлять его в покое, и улыбка ее режет хуже ножа. — Знаешь, он сильно расстроился, когда ты сбежал. Дикая Охота провела в мире смертных целых три дня, и это было восхитительное зрелище.

Эрик знает, и даже более того — лично убил пару гончих, посланных за ним в погоню. Но основной удар пришелся на людские поселения: Себастьян прекрасно понимал, как ударить Эрика больнее всего, а милосердие для него всегда оставалось лишь поводом для шуток.

Он все ещё с невероятной отчетливостью помнит, как впервые за многие годы стоял на вспаханной земле и с бессильной ненавистью смотрел в черное небо, где с гиканьем и улюлюканьем проносились причудливо разодетые всадники, оставляя за собой шлейф искр и болотных огней.

— По нашим меркам ты был ему сыном, Эрик, — с удовольствием говорит Эмма, заметив его реакцию. — Он заботился о тебе. Он даже собирался сделать тебя наследником.

Эти слова отзываются в нем застарелой болью обиды и предательства. Эрик прекрасно знает, что ему не следует заговаривать ни с кем из высших фэйре, если он собирается пережить ближайший год, но просто не может сдержаться:

— Он похитил меня, когда я был ребенком, и вырезал всю мою семью, — выплевывает Эрик, — а потом заставил думать, будто они меня бросили. Как и все вы, Себастьян лишь боялся моего дара и того, как в дальнейшем я повлияю на ход войны.

— Осторожней со словами, — мягко говорит Эмма. — Не забывай, что ты в самом центре Фаэ, и на тысячи миль вокруг нет ни одного куска железа.

Она, конечно, права. В мире смертных никто из фэйре не смог бы даже притронуться к Эрику — но здесь и сейчас Высокая Леди может вырвать его сердце, а потом сожрать под всеобщий смех и аплодисменты.

Осенний бал кружится вокруг них в сияющем золотом водовороте, слепит глаза. На противоположном конце залы Себастьян ведет в танце юную девушку с радужными крыльями за спиной; подняв голову, он ловит взгляд Эрика и широко улыбается — а затем, склонившись к своей партнерше, что-то шепчет ей на ухо, и та заливается громким смехом.

Эмма тоже улыбается, проследив взгляд Эрика. Скорее всего, она даже слышала сам разговор — или прочла его в разуме юной фэйре; в сознание лорда Неблагого Двора пробиться гораздо сложнее, и вряд ли Эмма захотела бы его злить.

Вероятно, по той же причине она возвращается к их предыдущей теме, а не пересказывает Эрику насмешливый комментарий Себастьяна.

— Ты был особенным, вот и все. Ты же не думаешь, что ювелир сильно заботится о слое породы, что отделяет его резец от алмаза? — она фыркает, будто предлагая ему оценить весь абсурд ситуации. — Ты должен быть благодарен, что Себастьян избавил тебя от подобных слабостей... впрочем, его труд пошел прахом почти сразу же, как ты сбежал, не так ли? Как звали того очаровательного юношу, ради которого…

Вот теперь Эрик не только поворачивается к ней, но и встречает ее взгляд. Глаза Эммы удивленно расширяются, когда она пытается пробраться в его разум и не может.

— Это он тебя научил? — выдыхает Эмма, и ее глаза впервые за их знакомство зажигаются интересом. — Ещё один одаренный среди смертных? Как любопытно, ты просто обязан рассказать мне бо…

— Не смей, — тихо говорит Эрик, и его голос обрывает все звуки вокруг, как идеально острое лезвие проходит сквозь шелк. — Не смей даже думать о нем. Не смей кому-либо о нем говорить. Даже в Фаэ найдется металл, которым я смогу отсечь тебе голову, о Высокая Леди Неблагого Двора.

Пару невыносимо долгих секунд она смотрит на Эрика молча, а затем улыбается — медленно и с предвкушением.

— О, я наконец-то поняла. Охотник на Фей, без боя вернувшийся под опеку Себастьяна? Это был нонсенс — никто из нас не мог поверить слухам, пока сегодня ты не появился здесь лично. Но если ты пытался кого-то спасти, отвлечь внимание, лишь бы его не трогали… — прервав себя, Эмма восторженно смеется и добавляет: — Это очаровательно. Нет, правда. Даже из дикого зверя любовь способна сделать котенка!

После этого она снова смеется, и смеется, и смеется, и это похоже на звон ледяных сосулек. Эрик только спокойно и молча смотрит на нее, не отрывая взгляда, и знает, что его предупреждение Эмма восприняла всерьез — иначе ни за что не показала бы, как действительно относится ко всей этой ситуации.

Умолкнув, она ещё секунду разглядывает Эрика, а затем неожиданно говорит:

— Наверняка ты помнишь, но я все-таки скажу: через две недели наступит День Всех Святых, и граница между мирами ослабится. — В ее улыбке прорезается что-то хищное, неестественное, голодное. — Дикая Охота выйдет во внешний мир… но и к нам может прийти кто угодно. На твоем месте я бы подготовилась.

Не добавив ни слова, Эмма отворачивается и направляется в сторону танцующих — на полпути ее перехватывает какой-то фэйре в демоноподобной маске, и она милостиво подает ему руку. Эрик смотрит, как они танцуют — вихрь белого и алого, и чем дальше они отходят, тем сильнее сливаются в одно, — а затем теряет их из виду и закрывает глаза.

Он скучает безумно, не рассуждая и не взвешивая шансы, и больше всего жалеет, что не успел ничего объяснить и ни в чем признаться… но если бы у него был шанс вернуться в прошлое, то Эрик все равно поступил бы так же. Ему до сих пор снятся кошмары о том, как он возвращается на пепелище имения Ксавье и бродит среди развалин, пытаясь найти хотя бы трупы, — и Эрик знает, что не смог бы пережить этого наяву.

Он никогда не молился богам, и даже лучшие чтецы мыслей не могут проникнуть сквозь барьер между мирами, но Эрик все равно каждую свободную минуту посылает в пустоту одну и ту же мысль: пожалуйста, Чарльз, пускай с тобой будет все в порядке. Пожалуйста, Чарльз.

Пожалуйста.

***

Этой отчаянной надежды ему хватает для того, чтобы прожить ещё две недели и наконец-то дождаться собственного спасения. Когда в тронном зале опускается до боли знакомый темно-синий дракон, Чарльз спрыгивает с его спины и улыбается Эрику до боли ярко и знакомо, он не знает, плакать ему или улыбнуться в ответ.

К счастью, улыбнуться выходит гораздо проще, и ещё проще — броситься Чарльзу навстречу.


End file.
